Polos opuestos
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: Se encontró con la mujer de tetas grandes por casualidad. Sabía que no tenía que meterse en los asuntos de una de SCEPTER 4, pero... la curiosidad mató a Yata Misaki.


Sé que hace nada que subí el otro y... este es como "consecutivo", ya que Fushimi está enfermo tal como lo mencionó Munakatín(?) en el otro fic [ s/8857599/1/] y esas cosas xDU.

Digo desde ya que soy amiga del ooc, y sumando que me cuesta demasiado meterme en un fandom nuevo.. el ooc es casi seguro xD Lo siento~ ;A;

Y... ah -u- *le sigue dando corte* K no me pertenece, yo sólo lo amo demasiado~.

¡Ah~! Aunque aquí, España, ya sea 2013, creo que en la mayoría de países de habla hispana aún no así que... esto aún cuenta como fin de año *huye*

* * *

Ya que Mikoto-san no iba a pasar esa noche con la familia, todos pensaron que tampoco tenía mucho caso estar ahí. Izumo dijo que la iba a pasar con una mujer. Así que, Kamamoto, Anna y él irían juntos a cenar a algún sitio, de mala gana. Se veía en la cara de Anna que, aunque no hiciera ascos, prefería que estuvieran todos juntos.

— Yata-san, ¿Quieres algún restaurante en especial? — Preguntó Kamamoto mientras salían los tres del bar, sin ningún rumbo fijo.

El otro le miró, sin mucha gana y arqueando una ceja, tomándose un tiempo a responder.

— ¿En serio piensas qué conozco alguno de esos restaurantes?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras que en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa, dándole la razón al más pequeño. Miró a Anna.

— ¿Y tú, quieres algún restaurante en especial?

Yata dio un suspiro. Dejó el skate en el suelo y se subió a él, llevando una mano al hombro de Kamamoto, palmeándola un poco junto con una mueca de fastidio.

— Me voy. Cuando decidáis algo, llámame. — Murmuró, yéndose de ahí antes de que el mayor pudiera abrir la boca y decir algo.

Paseaba por la calle sin pensar si quiera en donde iba. Esquivaba a las personas que se cruzaban con él antes de tocarlas y, casi con los ojos cerrados porque se sabía la ciudad prácticamente de memoria, seguía su camino.

Se paró en la esquina de una calle, dejando el skate debajo de su hombro mientras observaba a una mujer que se le hacía terriblemente familiar saliendo de un pequeño edificio. Sin asomarse mucho, pudo darse cuenta de que era Awashima. Oh… ¿Ni en estas fechas podía perder de vista a los malditos de SCEPTER 4?

Espero unos minutos hasta que se aseguró de que la mujer desapareció de esa calle, acercándose al edificio de donde la vio salir. Se quedó en la puerta, sentándose en unas escaleras que había sin saber bien porque se quedaba ahí.

Claro que, se estaba metiendo en asuntos de los azules y, queriéndolo o no, eso le iba a dar problemas. Además, luego ese mono estúpido, en el caso de que llegue a darse cuenta, le estaría llamando cotilla por medio siglo y… no, gracias.

Se levantó y decidió irse. Y lo haría, claro que sí. Pero… algo, o alguien, le detuvo. Más exactamente, un "Mi-sa-ki~" más extraño de lo normal.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose a ese mono asomado al balcón, tapado con una estúpida manta de… ¿Monos? Joder. Suspiró, intentando ignorarle.

— ¿Por qué no subes, Misaki~? — Canturreó sonriendo, asomándose cada vez más en el balcón hasta dejar prácticamente medio cuerpo fuera.

— ¡No jodas, vete a dentro, estúpido! Qué asco da ver tu cara a estas horas, mono. —Dijo notoriamente cabreado. Pegó una patada al suelo pero con una pequeña sonrisa burlona después de decir lo último. — Y… ¿¡En serio te piensas qué voy a subir?! ¿Crees qué no tengo mejores cosas qué hacer?

El otro frunció levemente el ceño. Tosió un poco, pensando que igual debería dejar de gritar, al fin y al cabo estaba enfermo.

— Tsk. — Chasqueó los dientes. — Realmente eres molesto, Misaki. O subes o te subo yo, a la fuerza. Arrastrándote si hace falta. — Añadió. — No sé cómo se toma esta medicina que ha traído la teniente y, sinceramente, cualquier ayuda me vale.

Y el otro no sé dio cuenta cuando le abrió la puerta y subió, que ya estaba dejando el skate cerca de la puerta del piso del mono, para huir rápidamente cuando fuera necesario.

— Mi-sa-ki~ — Sonrió, acercándose a él y sentándose en el suelo, tapándose con la manta y acercando el paquete de pañuelos a ellos. — ¿Qué haces aquí, si puedo preguntar?

¿Y ahora, cómo iba a decirle qué vio a la tetona salir y le entró curiosidad? Y que, por supuesto, no se esperaba que él viviera aquí y que… estuviera enfermo. La curiosidad mató a Yata Misaki. Dios…

Se tomó su tiempo hasta que abrió la boca, sentándose enfrente del contrario, apoyándose sobre sus propias piernas y recostando la espalda en la pared.

—No es como si te importara, ¿No, desgraciado? — Rió. Pero al notar la insistente y cansina mirada del otro decidió a contarlo. Superficialmente, claro. No pensaba entrar en detalles. — Vi a la mujer de las tetas grandes salir de aquí y… ¿Me entró curiosidad?

Fushimi soltó una pequeña risa, simplemente le hacía gracia que se metieran con la teniente por tener pecho grandes, o, bueno, demasiado grandes. Jadeó un poco, cubriéndose más con la manta. Hasta Misaki, siendo casi inepto para estas cosas, notó que le estaba subiendo la fiebre.

— Mono… ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, echándose un poco para delante y correr el flequillo del contrario para colocar su mano en su frente. Sólo para aparentar, porque realmente las veces que lo había hecho no notó nada. — Eres patético.

Saruhiko no articuló palabra, tenía las mejillas levemente enrojecidas por la fiebre y eso le hacía, de una forma u otra, enfadar. Movió un poco el brazo, colocando su mano sobre el antebrazo de su antiguo amigo y tirando de este, para darle un abrazo y cubrirlo a él también con su manta.

— Mi-sa-ki~ — Susurró a su oído, volviendo misteriosamente a su… estado normal. Sintió como el contrario se alteró un tanto y eso tan sólo hizo que su sonrisa divertida y burlona se ensanchara. — ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — Murmuró lentamente, provocando a posta que el otro se estremeciera, luego rió.

— ¡C-Claro que sé qué día es hoy, mono estúpido! — Intentó empujarle, golpeando el pecho del otro con el puño cerrado. — Y por eso mismo no creo que deba estar aquí contigo.

— Veo que me tienes mucho asco, Misaki. — Suspiró. — Pues no lo entiendo~. Realmente no pasó nada del otro mundo para que me trates así. — Se quejó, con un falso tono lastimero en la voz mientras hacía fuerza en el abrazo para que no se fuera.

— Mono, ¿En serio piensas que no pasó nada? — Frunció el ceño. No gritó, pero puso el tono de voz más… duro que pudiera salir de su boca.

Decidió ignorarle, sólo sería malgasta saliva y no estaba para la labor. Si iba a hablar, sería para lo que él quisiera.

— Sería una pena que alguien a quien tienes tanto asco te… — Se acercó lentamente a él, sin acabar la frase y dejando la boca levemente abierta, entrecerrando los ojos para ver su reacción. No tardó mucho, dado a la corta distancia que tenían antes, en juntar sus labios a la fuerza y separarlos casi a los 5 segundos. —… besara~. — Rió.

Vio como los ojos del rojo se abrían como platos, como en sus mejillas nacía un adorable rojo que cubrió casi todo su rostro y como quería apartarse de él más que nunca, golpeándole la cara.

— ¿¡Sa-sabes lo qué has hecho, mono desgraciado?!

— Sí, besarte. Ni que fuera para tanto, Misaki, que molesto.

Se podía notar como ambos eran totalmente diferentes: Mientras uno quería matar al contrario y estaba teñido, prácticamente, de rojo, el otro no mostraba mucho interés en ello, tampoco le dio asco ni le molestó hacerlo. Si le besó fue por gusto, al fin y al cabo y no solía arrepentirse de lo que hacía. O, al menos, no de la mayoría.

Eran dos polos opuestos. Pero, ¿No era que los polos opuestos se atraen?


End file.
